Troubled High
by Christica
Summary: This is a Naruto fanfiction. It takes place at a modern day high school. Just go ahead and read it, if you liked my other works I know you'll likelove this.
1. Disclaimer

Yoh! It's your (soon to be) favorite author-ess person (XP) Christica. Any way, This is a fan fiction about Naruto, so here's the Disclaimer.

I do not own the Naruto series. I am just a fan, like the rest of us, who decided to write a story.


	2. Letter 01

_Dear Chisame,_

_Hey girl. My mom and I just finished moving into our new home in Konoha. It sure was a busy day. One of the movers dropped my big collection of books on his foot. Thinking about it now sure does make me laugh._

_When I was carrying a box of random things into the house, this cute blond boy ran over to the fence. I'd say he was about the same age as your sister. I decided to go over to the fence and talk with him for a while. He said his name was Naruto Uzumaki and that he was going to graduate as the best student from Shinobi High._

_Naruto also told me about this guy in his class named Sasuke Uchiha. He said that Sasuke was a real jerk and enjoyed making him look bad. He also said something about Sasuke hating his older brother for some reason..._

_Back to me. I can't wait for tomorrow. It will be my first day as a Senior at Shinobi High. I can't wait to see how many new friends I make._

_Well, I should go ahead and get some sleep. I've got a big day ahead of me tomorrow. I'll write you to let you know how it went._

_Your Best Friend, _

_Tenshi Ibuki_


	3. Chapter 01

-1"-It's a beautiful Wednesday morning here in the town of Konoha. All you 'Shinobi' better start gettin' up and ready for school. It's 6:30 in the mornin' and school starts in less than two hours-"

Tenshi Ibuki groaned as her alarm clock blazed in her ear. "_Shut up you stupid thing..._" She reaches around on her night stand to try and find the clock. A book hits the floor and she bumps her hand against her lamp before finally making contact with her clock. She smacks the snooze and yawns.

She slowly began to fall asleep until she heard a familiar voice. "Tenshi, It's time to get up and get ready for your first day at your new school."

Tenshi let out another groan as she buried her face into her pillow. "_Buf I mon'f manna go fo mool..._"

Mrs. Ibuki walked into the bedroom and turned on the light. "Tenshi Yaten Ibuki! Get your ass up, right now!"

As soon as she heard 'Yaten', Tenshi shoved herself up off her pillow. "Gah!" She closed her eyes tightly. "Mom! The light, the light!"

Her mother walked over to the switch and flicked it off. "Now get your ass up and dressed, breakfast is almost ready." With that, she walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Tenshi moaned and groaned as she sat up in her bed. "Why me?" She let out a yawn as she slowly stood up and stretched. "Woah!" She became light headed and fell back down on her bed.

She glanced over to her alarm clock. It flashed over to 6:39 and the announcer's annoying voice came on. "-Now for the early morning news. That neighbor hood trouble maker, Naruto Uzumaki, was caught defacing the Shinobi High memorial statue, again. I think they should---"

Tenshi smacked her alarm clock. "Naruto? That nice boy I talked with yesterday? He doesn't seem like he would do something like that..." She shrugged as she completely shut off the alarm.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a white 'T'. Then she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pink bra. She stretched and yawned as she chunked the shirt and bra onto her bed. She grabbed onto the bottom of her night shirt and pulled it over her head. She shivered as the fairly cold air hit her bare chest. She wrapped her arms around her lightly tanned body as she walked over to her bed.

After a few moments, she was fully clothed in her white 'T', short black rippled skirt, and white knee socks. She walked out of her room and into the upstairs bathroom. She leaned over the sink and turned on the faucet. She splashed water on her face and grabbed a towel to dry off her face.

With the towel still on her face, Tenshi turned off the water and straightened up. She rubbed her face gently with the towel and let out a sigh. She brought the towel down and glanced into the mirror.

Staring back at her was an eighteen year old high school girl with shoulder length blond and blue hair, innocent green eyes with a hint of gold, and the most softest and kissable pink lips one might have ever seen. She smiled at the reflection and grabbed a brush.

The girl in the mirror copied her every move. She smiled back at Tenshi as she brushed her hair with the soft toothed blue hair brush.

"Tenshi, hurry up! You only have 45 minutes until school starts."

"I'm coming Mom, just let me brush my teeth!"

Five minutes later, Tenshi skipped down the steps and into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal and orange juice."

"Gross."

"They aren't in the same bowl, stupid." Tenshi's mother gave her a teasing smile.

Tenshi giggled as she sat down at the table and shoveled a large spoonful into her mouth.

"Tenshi."

"Mhat?" Tenshi's mouth was full of cereal.

Her mother rolled her eyes at her nutcase of a daughter.

Tenshi grinned as she scarfed down the rest of her cereal. She began to cough.

Mrs. Ibuki began to pat her daughter on the back. "I told you, time and time again, to not eat so fast."

Tenshi coughed a few more times and then grabbed her orange juice. She began to sip on her juice and soon was feeling better.

She glanced over at the kitchen clock. She let out a screech. "I've only got a half hour to get to school." She swallowed the rest of her juice and dashed for the door.

"Your bag."

Tenshi dashed back to her mom and grabbed her bag. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and dashed out the front door and down the street.


	4. Chapter 02

-1Tenshi leaned against the school's gate. She was completely out of breathe. "I guess running was a bad idea... Sure, it saved me some time but still..."

A blood red car pulled into the school's parking lot. The windows were tinted so it was hard to see who was inside. Tenshi watched the car carefully and soon saw two people get out.

One was a boy with black spiky hair that looked around the age of Naruto and the other was a young man with long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail.

The boy slammed the car door shut. "Sasuke! I told you not to slam the door."

The boy, Sasuke, turned to the older man with a look of hate. "Shut up and leave me alone, Itachi."

The older man, Itachi, scoffed as Sasuke stormed off into the school. He slipped a single strap of his back pack on his shoulder and shut the door.

Itachi's book bag was black and had a single white outlined red cloud on it. "_Wow. That sure is a nice backpack, unlike mine._" Tenshi held up her well used blue backpack. It was scribbled all over with different writing styles. There was red, black, and white thread all over it from where it had to be re-sewn together.

She let out a sigh as she slipped it onto her back. "Sasuke-kun!" Tenshi looked towards where she heard the voice and saw a girl with badly cut pink hair. "Oh Sasuke-kun."

Tenshi watched as the girl ran into the school grounds. "Sasuke-kun, where are you?" The girl then ran into the school.

Tenshi let out a sigh and walked onto the school grounds. She stared down at her feet as she walked through the parking lot. "Oomph." She came to an abrupt stop as she ran into someone. "Sorry..."

Standing in front of her was a man with such pale skin that it almost looked blue. Around his white eyes were three lines and his teeth seemed more like those of a shark. The man snarled at her and shoved her slightly. "Watch where you're going."

Itachi walked up behind Tenshi, his arms crossed. "Calm down, Kisame. We have to get to class."

Kisame's expression lightened as Itachi spoke. "Alright, Itachi-sama." Itachi and Kisame walked into the school.

Tenshi let out a long and heavy sigh. "_That was scary._"

Another car pulled into the parking lot. This one was a light blue color and the windows were slightly streaky. "Un. You really need to wash your car. Un."

A young man that seemed more like a woman got out of the passenger side of the car. His hair was long and blond and half of it was up in a pony tail.

"Deidara, I know my car needs to be washed but I just don't have the time." A young man with red hair stepped out of the driver's side. He let out a sigh as he slipped his backpack onto his back. It looked just like the one Itachi had.

Deidara grabbed his backpack and hugged it to his chest. "Un. But, Sasori-danna, your weekends are always free. Un. You could wash it then. Un."

Sasori shook his head and grinned. "Come on. Let's get to class. I'm sure Itachi-sama is waiting." He put an arm around the blond's shoulders and they both walked in to the school.

Tenshi blushed as she watched them walk away. _Are they going out?_ She quickly shook her head and ran into the school.

After a few moments, Tenshi found the principal's office and walked in. "Uhm... Excuse me. I need a schedule please."

The secretary looked up at her from behind his desk. "Name."

"Tenshi Ibuki."

"Just a moment." The secretary began to type on his keyboard. "Ibuki... Ibuki... Hmm. What grade are you supposed to be in?"

"Twelfth."

"Alright." Some more typing came from the keyboard and then the printer came on. The printer spat out a paper and the secretary took it. "Here." He handed the paper to Tenshi. He then dug in one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a pamplet. "Here's a map of the school. Please enjoy your first day here, Ibuki-san."

"Uhm... Thank you." Tenshi smiled at the man and then walked out of the office. As she walked, she looked over her schedule...

--Schedule for Tenshi Ibuki

Teacher/ Block/ Class

Iruka/ 00/ Homeroom

Iruka/ 01/ History

Orochimaru/ 02/ Music

Kakashi/ 03/ English

---/ 04/ Free Block--

"Wow! Only two of them are actually important classes." Tenshi smiled as she made her way to her first class, History.


	5. Chapter 03

-1The bell rang as a man, with dark brown pulled up into a short ponytail, wrote on the chalkboard He turned to his desk and picked up a black folder. "Kabuto-san?"

A young man with gray hair stood up. "Here." He then sat back down.

"Itachi-san?"

"...Here."

"Kisame-san?"

"...Here..."

"Deidara-san?"

"Un. Here."

"Sasori-san?"

"Here."

The teacher went through a list of names before coming to a new one. "It appears we have a new student. Tenshi Ibuki-san?"

"Y-yes, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled kindly at her. "Please stand up and tell us a little about yourself."

Tenshi blushed with embarrassment as she stood up. "Well... My full name is Tenshi Yaten Ibuki and my mom and I just moved here to Konoha. I hope to make many new friends and to graduate this year." Her face turned even more red as she sat down.

"Thank you, Tenshi-san. Now if everyone will please get out your textbooks..."

"_Un. Tenshi-san?_"

Tenshi turned to see Deidara attempting to share his book with her. "_Thanks..._"

"_Deidara. Un._"

"_Thnaks, Deidara-san. Do you mind if I call you Dei-chan?_"

Deidara smiled as they read from the textbook.

The bell rang and the students began to file out of the room. "Tenshi-san?"

"Hmm?" Tenshi walked to the front of the classroom and stood in front of Iruka's desk.

He handed her a textbook. "Please have it covered by next week."

Tenshi nodded as she put the book in her bag and walked out of the room. She pulled her schedule out to see what her next class is. "Music, huh?"

The bell rang and Tenshi ran into the music room. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where the class was."

A pale man stood at the front of the classroom. "Just find a seat and sit down."

"Tenshi-chan! Over here! Over here!"

Tenshi recognized that annoying voice. She looked up and saw Naruto waving for her to sit by him. She shrugged as she walked over and sat down. She glanced over at the younger blond and smiled.

Naruto gave her a huge grin but then it turned into a frown when someone said 'idiot'. "Shuddup, Sasuke!"

The teacher slammed his hands on his desk. "Naruto Uzumaki! Do you want ANOTHER detention."

"No, Orochimaru-sensei. Sorry..."

Tenshi let out a groan. _This is going to be a LONG class._

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang for lunch. Tenshi began to get pulled out of the classroom by Naruto. She noticed that Kabuto stayed behind. "How come he's not coming?"

"He likes to stay behind and help clean up." Naruto grinned as he continued to pull Tenshi to the cafeteria.

"Un. That's not it." Deidara came up behind them.

"Now, Deidara, that's only a rumor." Sasori walked up and slung his arm across the feminine males shoulders.

"Rumor? What rumor?" Tenshi looked confused.

"Un. That Kabuto and Orochimaru-sensei are lovers. Un."

Tenshi and Naruto looked a bit disgusted. Naruto's expression changed as he grabbed a tray.

Tenshi took a tray and looked back at Deidara. "That's disgusting. Orochimaru-sensei looks like he's older then my mom."

Deidara took two trays and handed one to Sasori. "Un..."

Sasori placed a sandwich on his tray. "That's because he's in his fifties."

Tenshi paid for her lunch and then stuck her tongue out. "I think I lost my appetite."

"Then can I have your ramen?"

Tenshi stared at Naruto's tray. There was nothing but ramen on it. "I'll just force myself to keep it down."

Tenshi, Sasori, Deidara, and Naruto sat down at a table and ate lunch together.

After lunch, Tenshi went to English. She walked into the noisy class and took an empty seat. Unfortunately, the only empty seat was by Kisame. She smiled nervously at him but all he did was glare and turn to Itachi.

Sasori's seat was behind Tenshi and Deidara's was on the other side of the room. Sasori laid a hand on her shoulder. "_It's alright, Tenshi-san. He's almost always like that._"

Tenshi nodded and stared at the front of the classroom. "Where's the--"

A man with spiked gray hair lazily walked into the classroom. "Good morning class. Oh wait... It's the afternoon, isn't it. Oh well." He let out a yawn. "Today we shall continue to work on our Medieval Weapons Project." He sat down in his chair and pulled out an orange book.

"_Medieval what?_" All Tenshi could do was watch as everyone wrote on sheets of paper.

The class finally ended and Tenshi slammed her head onto her desk. The students file out of the classroom why the teacher softly snored with his orange book on his face.

Tenshi lifted her head and stared at the teacher. _How the hell does he still have a job?_

"What are you still doing in here?"

Tenshi leaped from her seat at the unexpected voice.

The teacher pulled his orange book off his face and stared at Tenshi. "English is over. Please hurry along to your next class."

"Uhm. Kakashi-sensei. My last class is a free block."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and--"

"Tenshi-san, right? I noticed that you didn't bother to do any work."

"I didn't know what was going on."

"Well. Now you can spend your 'Free Block' working on the Medieval Weapons Project."

Tenshi let out a sigh as she sat down and watched as Kakashi wrote the details of the project on the chalk board.


	6. Letter 02

-1_Dear Chisame,_

_I feel like I'm going to die! This has been such a horribly long week. I'm still not good at History and I have realized why. Our teacher was SO BORING. Iruka-sensei is the greatest. He's made learning fun! Unfortunately... I still failed the pop quiz he gave us..._

_And then there was Music. It seems that the only ones who actually know how to properly use the instruments are Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto. Everyone, including myself, were all off key. The worse was Naruto and his drums. How the heck can you play the drums so off key? He was playing it so hard I thought he was going to break it._

_Lunch was alright, I guess. The only problem was Naruto. He was constantly trying to steal the food off my tray. Somebody decided to liven up the cafeteria with a food fight. I ended up covered in orange juice and ramen._

_English... Truthfully, the only thing I like is the teacher. Kakashi-sensei is so attractive. But he doesn't even teach the class. He spends the whole block either sleeping or reading his perverted books._

_TGIF, thank God it's Friday. Yay! Tomorrow is Saturday, which means two days of no school. That makes me so happy! Well, I really need to get some sleep. I'll write you again later._

_Your Best Friend, _

_Tenshi Ibuki_


	7. Chapter 04

Saturday morning there was a knock at the Ibuki household. Ms. Ibuki was in the kitchen, having her morning cup of caffeine. With a sigh, she stood up and answered the door. "Good morning." She took a sip of her warm coffee.

A familiar, annoying blond was standing at the door, grinning. "Good morning, Ibuki-san. Where's Tenshi-chan?"

Ms. Ibuki released a small yawn. "She's still sleeping."

"But why? Un. She knew we were going to the Sakura festival today. Un." Deidara stood behind Naruto with his hands folded together. He was wearing a beautiful white kimono with a cherry blossom design on it and a sky blue obi to keep it together. He also had all of his blond hair up on his head in a loose bun, his lips painted a soft re and light blue eye shadow on.

Naruto was also dressed up. He wore a very tight fitting black outfit that covered everything but his hands and head. He had orange fabric wrapped around his waist and a black scarf loosely tied around his neck. In his hand he held a plastic kunai.

Behind the two blonds was Sasori. Around his head was a white hachimaki. He wore a dark red men's kimono, which was open enough to reveal a portion of his chest. He wore hakama, which were black and kept around his waist with white fabric. Attached to his waist on the left were two swords that were fixed so they couldn't come out of their sheathes. In his hand he had a dark blue gift bag that was weighed down by something inside of it.

A scream is suddenly heard from upstairs. "Gah! Who turned off my alarm clock!?" Tenshi came running down the stairs, her hair a complete mess and wearing a black pajama top and light blue bottoms. She didn't even notice her costumed friends at the front door.

Ms. Ibuki sighed as she turned to her daughter. "I did. I thought you would like to sleep after everything that happened this week."

"I can sleep tomorrow! Right now I have to get ready before--" At that moment, Tenshi noticed her friends at the door and began to laugh nervously.

The red haired samurai held up the dark blue gift bag. "Just hurry up and get ready, please."

"Uh… Yeah…" She took the bag and dashed up the stairs and to the bathroom. A few moments later a yell of frustration was heard. "I can't get it to stay together!"

Tenshi's mother glanced at Deidara. "Could you help her, young lady?"

"Hey, Deidara's--Ow!" Naruto began to rub his arm where Sasori had punched him.

"Un." Deidara ran as fast as he could up the steps and knocked on the bathroom door. "Tenshi-chan, it's Deidara. Un."

The bathroom door flew open to reveal a frustrated Tenshi. With one hand, she held her red hakama so they wouldn't fall and reveal her panties, while with the other, she held onto the door. "Dei-chan?" _Guess my mom thought he was a girl…_

Deidara giggled at the mess of a priestess before him. "Let me help you with that. Un."

A few moments later, Deidara descended the stairs followed by a priestess with blond and blue hair. The priestess gasped. "I forgot something." The others stared blankly as she ran back up the steps.

Tenshi giggled as she skipped back down the steps, a bow and a quiver on one shoulder.

"Wow, Tenshi-chan! You look great!" Naruto the ninja grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Yes, you look very nice, but…" Samurai Sasori pulled back the sleeve of his red kimono. "We were supposed to meet Itachi-sama a half hour ago."

"Itachi?" Tenshi shivered slightly. Knowing him for just a few days led her to believe that she didn't want to see his angry side.

"Un. Sasori-danna." Lady Deidara smiled as he began to cling to the red head's arm.

The four cosplayers piled into Sasori's car. They waved to Ms. Ibuki as Sasori drove the car away.

"Sakura festival, here we come. Believe it!"

"Gah! Naruto, that was my ear!"

"Shuddup! I'm trying to drive!"

"Please don't make Sasori-danna mad. Un."

Tenshi began to giggle. _This is going to be an exciting day. _


End file.
